


Double Dates and Zero Drama

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Background Simmorse, Dancing, Dubious mutual pining? If that's a thing?, F/F, Nightclub, Season 2 Era, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, everyone is bi, seemingly unrequited crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: For Ella, who requested last year for femslash february: "simmorse and mayskye undercover double date??"In other words, this is full of tropes and I regret nothing
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Double Dates and Zero Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quakeskyedaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeskyedaisy/gifts).



> hm, yeah, so this only took me a year to finish...thanks for your patience, Ella! I didn't forget
> 
> In case you missed the tag, this is s2a era so Skye is still Skye and Bobbi's kind of new to the team.

Skye adjusts her short, tulle skirt for the umpteenth time, making sure it’s as low as it can be and also actually covering the bulge where her thigh holster and mini ICER are.

“Do that again, Skye, and I’m taking your skirt or your gun—whichever you prefer.”

Skye hasn’t really gotten used to Morse’s presence with the team yet, and she’s definitely not used to the casual comments that manage to sound threatening and flirtatious all at once, so this one makes her both blush and bristle.

“I just don’t see why I had to be the one to wear this ballerina skirt—why couldn’t you have taken one for the team, Jem?” she mutters, glancing over at her friend.

“Because this dress has pockets, and my gadgets don’t fit in a thigh holster,” Jemma mutters back, her skin visibly pale beneath the orange glow of the street lights above them. She’s already been through Hydra, so as far as undercover assignments go, a bar with some of Hydra’s bankers and associates inside should be no problem for her. It probably is too soon, by any measure, for her to be back out on the field undercover, but unfortunately, Hunter and Trip couldn’t have stepped in for this mission?

Why not, one might ask?

Because it’s a lesbian bar.

Skye can see the neon sign getting closer by the second, and she reaches over to squeeze Jemma’s hand briefly.

“We’re right here with you,” she whispers as they approach the door.

Jemma squeezes her hand back and then withdraws it as Bobbi turns to them.

“Ok, that’s adorable and perfect, but Jemma, you’ll actually be _my_ date, and Skye, you’re May’s. She just messaged that she’s inside holding down a booth for us.”

“I’m her…you’re Jemma’s…wha?” Skye stammers, staring hard at Bobbi and hoping this is just another unsettling joke.

“Cover story,” Bobbi says, dropping her arm over Jemma’s shoulders and causing the scientist to immediately blush. “We’re all happily partnered and not interested in chatting with any strangers for the evening. Also gives us the excuses of sneaking off in the dark together.”

Skye exchanges a quick look with Jemma. “Can’t she and I just be paired with each other? I promise you we could both play that a lot more naturally.”

Bobbi smirks, steering Jemma towards the entrance with Skye trailing along behind them. “Now Skye, don’t insult May like that—she may be out of all of our league, but this was her idea.”

“It _was_?” Skye practically squeaks as the volume of the music bleeding through the walls intensifies.

Bobbi gives her a wink over her shoulder. “Yep. And anyway, we figured one veteran and one rookie per pair would be safest and give everyone the best odds for success.”

They fall silent as they step in line for the door, and all of them present their (fake) IDs for the bouncer, who is a man, but once they’re through the door, everyone in sight is female.

“There she is!” Bobbi exclaims in a uncharacteristically bubbly tone, steering Jemma to one side, and Skye trots after them through the disorienting black lights and darkness. She can’t see much through the crowds, so May’s appearance as she stands up from a booth seems rather sudden.

“Hey!” her S.O. says loudly with a disarming grin, standing up to greet the three of them. Bobbi sets the example by hugging May with a smile, and Jemma follows suit. When Skye goes to do the same, however, May surprises her by swooping in to kiss her cheek.

“Hey, babe,” she says, flashing another uncharacteristic but definitely stunning grin, giving Skye a moment to reciprocate. One flash of May’s eyes through her cover personality’s smile reminds Skye to stay on task, and she quickly returns the embrace with what she hopes looks like enough enthusiasm.

“Hey bae. Missed you.” She drops a quick kiss on May’s cheek for effect.

The four of them tuck into the tiny booth together, with Bobbi keeping her arm firmly around Jemma’s shoulders and May slipping an arm around Skye’s waist.

“I got you all some drinks already,” she says in a tone almost as bubbly as Bobbi’s. The four glasses are all different colors, and Skye grabs the one nearest her, which is light blue.

“To double dates and zero drama,” Bobbi says, raising her glass, and the three of them follow suit in the toast. At the first sip, Skye can tell there’s not a drop of alcohol in her glass, and she ducks her head against May’s ear.

“Did you not trust us to hold our liquor?”

“You’re on the clock and need to be focused,” May mutters back in her usual tone, her facial expression never changing. “All three of the women showed up tonight.”

Bobbi seems to have heard this too, starting to subtly scan the room while absentmindedly (it seems) stroking Jemma’s hair. “The blonde and brunette in the corner?”

“And the redhead at the bar.”

Bobbi nods, tipping her head against Jemma’s and whispering something Skye can’t hear. Jemma, still looking hopelessly flustered, nods wordlessly in response, then takes Bobbi’s proffered hand. The two of them get to their feet, and Jemma throws Daisy a look that seems to say _oh my god what is happening_ as she follows her “date” to the bar.

“Hopefully Bobbi’s _smooth_ will balance out Jemma’s _panic_ …” Skye mutters, snuggling a little closer into May’s side. “Not that I’d be doing much better if I was in her shoes…”

May’s arm, still soft around her waist, squeezes her gently. “Not sure if I should take that to mean that I’m too dull for you or that you’re just into blondes.”

For the first time tonight, Skye blushes. “I…I mean…”

But the hand against her side flexes, tickling her gently, making Skye giggle and squirm somewhat involuntarily.

“It’s all good,” May says with a tone that seems to ride the line between her cover personality and herself. “I knew you could handle this for one night.”

“I don’t usually do one-night stands,” Skye says, turning to catch May’s eye before facing forward again, as that action had brought their faces uncomfortably close together.

“Well good, because I don’t sleep with someone on the first date either,” May says. “The most you’re getting is a goodnight kiss if this all goes well.”

“I’ll do my best to earn it,” Skye says, smirking and slipping her hand over May’s nearest knee. “Now are we going to stalk that couple in the corner or just canoodle all night?”

“Just waiting for an opening,” May says, “and waiting for Brittany to get back with some shots.”

“Who’s—”

But then Bobbi is back, dropping a shot glass in front of each of them, and Skye has to remind herself that Bobbi has an alias tonight. They all do—she just can’t for the life of her remember anyone’s but her own.

As Bobbi sits down with Jemma again, a wordless message passes between her eyes and May’s, and Jemma is still fumbling unsubtly with the items in her pockets, so Skye assumes this part of the mission was a success.

“What do you think of this place, hon?” Bobbi says, catching Jemma’s hand off her pocket and into her own, presumably to make sure Jemma doesn’t draw more attention to herself. “Should we come here more often?”

Jemma makes an effort to smile shyly at Bobbi, and Skye can’t help but noticing that they would make an absolutely adorably couple.

“Want to dance, Sam?” May suddenly says, nudging Skye a little forcefully out of the booth. Skye almost stumbles but rights herself quickly, feeling May right behind her. The woman catches her hand and takes the lead to the dance floor, and Skye catches sight of the pair that they’re here for already dancing on the opposite side of the crowd.

May leads her through the sea of moving women until they’re in the middle, slipping her arms around Skye’s waist and ducking her head against her ear.

“You keep an eye on them whenever you’re facing their direction.”

“Shouldn’t we try to get closer to them?” Skye whispers back, immediately becoming distracted by sensation of being pressed this close to May while the woman is dancing and _Jesus Christ I can literally_ feel _her abs…_

“We’ll work our way over. Slowly though.”

Which just means Skye really really really gets to work on putting everything May taught her about controlling her emotions in the field into practice, because being pressed against May and holding her close and having May’s hands on her hips and shoulders and ribs is…a workout. One she hadn’t prepared for when prepping for this mission.

They’ve managed to work their way over to their targets after a few minutes, and May pulls Skye closer to whisper the game plan. Thirty seconds and a bugged cell phone later, the two of them are working their way off the dance floor and back towards their table, which Bobbi and Jemma seem to have abandoned.

“Damn,” Skye mutters, fighting the urge to fan herself. “They bussed our drinks too.”

“Better than getting roofied,” May mutters, checking to be sure that they haven’t left anything on the seats. “Let’s go order something and wait to see if they left or are just scanning wallets.”

Skye hides her face in the (virgin) drink May orders her for as long as she can, but May is still standing close enough for their arms to brush, probably still to keep up their cover as a couple. And Skye is definitely not thinking about how nice it was to have those arms around her. Nope. Not a bit.

“Oh there they are!” May finally says somewhat loudly, making Skye turn sharply in her direction, following her gaze towards the back. Bobbi and Jemma are stumbling through the lights, arms everywhere and smug grins on their faces. Skye barely sees Bobbi drop one of their marks’ purses back onto her booth (the woman is still on the dance floor), and then May is loudly suggesting that they get out of here and go get some food, so the four of them fall into step together towards the door.

It’s the tail end of summer, so the air outside is hardly cold as they all tumble out of the neon and into the orange dark of the parking lot, but it still feels like an ice bucket on Skye’s flushed skin. She lets May lead her with an arm around her waist to the car she’d arrived in before them, climbing into the shotgun seat while Bobbi and Jemma fold into the back. May pulls out of the lot at normal speed but hits the gas as soon as they’re a block away from the club, and Skye finally lets out a breath.

“So how’d we do, boss?” she says, glancing at May, whose eyes remain on the road.

“You and I are going to practice dancing next time we train, that’s for sure,” her S.O. says, and Skye isn’t sure of that’s a remark on her skills or a knowing needle, so she turns towards the backseat instead.

“Jem, how’re you? That wasn’t too terrible, was it?”

Jemma still looks a little flustered, but she waves one hand dismissively. “Oh no, perfectly tolerable,” she says with a smile that seems far more relaxed than the one she came in with.

Bobbi is smiling too, and that’s when Skye notices that the two of them are still holding hands.

And that Jemma’s lipstick is a little smeared.

Skye hurriedly faces forward again, doubting she could be getting flushed again since she really hasn’t gotten over the last one yet…

Beside her, she can practically feel May smirking. “So what do you think, girls? Should we go there more often?”

Skye doesn’t trust herself to answer, but Jemma steps in.

“Oh that would be wonderful! I love double dates!”

When she finally trusts herself to look over at May, her S.O. catches her eye with a wink. Skye dares to smile back, smiling to herself as she faces the road in front of them again.

Maybe next time, she could earn her goodnight kiss.


End file.
